


Post- Workout, Workout

by Cat4



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat4/pseuds/Cat4
Summary: Bulma cant stay upset at Vegeta for long. Especially when he is wet. SHort shower scene





	Post- Workout, Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all.  
> If you are reading this and like my story leave a comment or kudos. Ya know you want to.
> 
> * I don't own these characters. Nope, not at all.

Vegeta walks into the house, done with his training. His muscles sore, the sweat glistening on them. He may have gone a little overboard again but he didn’t want to tell Bulma until after his shower. Almost like she heard him thinking about her, Bulma rounded the corner, before he could make it into the bathroom. Her brow was furrowed and she didn’t hold back.

“Vegeta you destroyed the Gravity machine again.” 

“How did you know?”

“Idiot. I heard it, and the power system registered the spike in energy then it going offline.”She started yelling at him about pushing the machines to the limit. Did he think that she had all day to keep fixing the machines he broke? 

Vegeta stood there sweating still beading. He grinned at her even though she was mad, she would fuss at him but nothing further. If he broke it again even if she didn’t fix it her father would. Besides he knew the best way to distract her. He took the hand of the outstretched finger she was just pointing at him and placed it on his chest. Her talking spluttered. Then her cheeks start becoming red. 

“Don’t think you can get out of this that easily.” He presses her against the wall. His arms on either side of her. She could feel the musk and heat roll off of him. He places a kiss on her exposed collar bone then moves away.   
“I’m going to shower.” He pulls away and struts down the hall. She stood still pressed against the wall breathless before catching herself and stomping off after him. 

“Oh, no Vegeta you get back here when I’m talking to you.” When Bulma got in the bathroom the water was already running and Vegeta discarded clothes was on the floor. She could see his outline through the shower door. She stood there fuming for a second before he says “Join me.” 

She didn’t want to but her anger was slowly being replaced by lust. Her clothes drop to the floor next to his. She opens the door and he is under the water facing her. His black eyes absorb her naked body.

”I see you decided to join me.” He says gruffly. She watches the waterfall from his smooth muscled chest, down his abs and off the sides of his already hard dick. When she met his eyes again that grin was there. His hair unusually flat flops against his shoulders. “See something you like?”

She swallows a comeback and joins him under the water. The warm water slides over her skin making her shiver as it adjusts. He pulls her close wet bodies touching and their lips find each other. His fingers grip her hips then smoothly and wetly move up her sides then trail up her back. He moves one hand to cup her breast. Rubbing the nipple with the pad of his thumb. She could feel his dick press against her thigh. Eager. Thick. Pulsing. She broke the kiss. 

“Hey, how about I clean you.” She grabs soap while he gives her an impatient look. “Clean first. It won’t take too long and we want to get that Sayian stink off of you.” She exaggerates the word and grabs the loofah. She starts lathering his body up, her right hand sweeping across his nipple before the loofah. Down his arms. The soap trails down his stomach. She lets her fingers graze between his lower stomach and his black patch of pubic hair. His muffled groan making her wetter. Bulma moves her hands away and squeezes the soap onto his dick. She starts lightly stroking it and his legs shake. 

“Have to make sure you are all clean.” She starts caressing his balls with the other hand the soap that ran down his dick nestling there. Vegeta leans his head back slightly, light moans escaping his lips. Seeing his enjoyment she moves her hands away. 

“More cleaning.” She motions at him to turn around. She starts lathering his back as the angled shower spray rinses his front off. She moves over his tight ass and tries to start on his legs but he turns around demanding the loofah. “Your turn now.” 

“But I haven’t finished yet.” 

He shakes his head. “I don’t care. Your turn.” Taking the loofah from her he tosses it aside. Pouring the soap straight on his hands while she stares at him. “What? I want to use my hands too.” His fingers start tracing her. Surfing her neck, collar bone, and shoulders. He pinches her nipples. They were thick and hard showing him that she is really sensitive right now. Bulmas hands find his shoulders holding on. He cups her breast and watches her anticipate what’s next. Vegeta's hands travel all over her body covering it in soap. Even her legs, before he asks her to turn against the shower door. She does so and sticks her ass out at him moving it side to side. He soaps her back and ass making sure to get it really sudsy before dropping to his knees. Placing either hand on her thighs he angles his head under her poked out ass before tasting her juices. She moans and her hands shake the door as soon as his tongue touches her. She tries to stick her ass out more so he can access her tender clit. He doesn’t let down as he runs a stiff tongue across it. She moans hotly into the glass door. Her pussy pulsing on his nose. He makes sweeps across the clit that get her hot and aching.

“Vegeta that feels so good.” He notices her legs starting to tremble and moves away. She turns and he sweeps her up in his arms and presses his lips to her. “I can't wait any longer.” He huffs at her. She nods and her legs wrap around him. He put a hand under her ass and lowers Bulma onto him. They are far from the water so when her head falls back moaning her face doesn't get wet, but if you asked her she could tell you her pussy certainly was. Vegeta turns and braces his shoulders against the door. She tries to move her hips and ride him but he holds her steady controlling the speed and thrust. He takes his free hand and jiggles her ass. Her clit brushing against him and the jiggling put her back on edge. She clenches around him flooding as she finally came. He grunts as he feels her close around him. “Bulma.” He calls softly filling her up with his cum. The thrusting slows and Bulma is breathing heavy. Vegeta places her down and she smacks his chest. 

“Once again Vegeta you cannot keep breaking everything and expect me to put it back together for you. Take it easy.” Her words were sharp but they came out of a satisfying smile. “Now get out. I’d like to actually get clean.”


End file.
